Jalex:sonfic!
by Lalabookgirl
Summary: This is my first songfic for wizards of wavely place so please be nice!It's just something i did when I was bored. And read and review or else... rated t for language.


**Author's note: Hey, hey, people this is my first fanfic so please comment and be nice! Please. Any way I'm forgetting something *taps chin thoughtfully* oh yes my disclaimer. BOB GET YOU BUT IN HERE AND HELP ME WITH THIS.**

**BOB: Lalabookgirl does not own wizards of waverly place**

**Lalabookgirl: I wish I did**

**BOB: this should be enough so im gonna eat pizza and watch tv sooo bye**

**Lalabookgirl: whatever Bob anyway enjoy!**

"**One of the boys" Katy Perry**  
"Hey Zeke go long!" Max yelled to Zeke, Justin's best friend.  
"Go where?" Zeke asked. Alex smiled from where she was lounging on a chair with a smoothie. This is probably the fifteenth time they explained this to Zeke. Justin was yelling something at Zeke but Alex wasn't paying any attention to that. She was checking him out for the fifth time that day. Suddenly she felt saddened, they hadn't spent anytime together over summer vacation, she wished they did. Alex called Justin over but he just ignored her. Justin, her best friend, older brother, and latest crush just ignored her. She ran to her room sobbing.  
"I want to be one of the boys." she sobbed

**"Party all the time" Black Eyed Peas**  
Justin raised his hands over his head moving his feet to the beat actually enjoying himself for once. He snuck a peek at Alex who was giggling with Harper at some magazine. He sighed staring at her in his opinion she looked even more beautiful tonight than she did any other time. She was wearing a mid thigh length black dress that hugged her figure. Her dress was v-necked and glitter was sprinkled around the v part. This was the first time he went to Club Angel since Rosie. He winced she was another girl he wanted, but couldn't have. Her and Alex. He walked over to the bar and sat down.  
"Son you look exhausted. You need a pick-me-up." the bartender commented.  
"I am exhausted. All I do now is party all the time." Justin muttered.

**"Just wanna dance" Geralo Sandell & Ricky Luna**  
Justin woke up at 3 o'clock to thumping noises on the other side of his wall. He groaned had Alex brought home another boy. Fumbling in the dark for his phone he thought he heard Alex call "Justin" he frowned. Finally reaching his phone he dialed 1 on his speed dial.  
"Lilly's lap dancing la la land, how may I help you?" a voice answered.  
"I just wanna dance" Justin replied

**"Start all over" Miley Cyrus**  
Alex crawled into bed that night wasted, tired, and hurting down there. She had looked into a mirror on her way to her bedroom and she looked a hot mess. Her makeup was smeared, her hair was stringy, her eyes were bloodshot, and half her bra was missing. How did that happen she wondered. She wished she listened to Justin he was always right, he was smart, funny, cute, handsome, and string. She slapped herself. No stop thinking that she mentally yelled. She had to tell herself it was sick to want to do her brother. She wished she could could start the night all over and stay at home with Justin.  
**  
"Thinking of you" Katy Perry**  
Justin was looking out his window for Harper, his girlfriend, instead he saw Alex. She pressed Dean against the wall as they were making out. Bored, Justin started to count the number of seconds they had been making out. After fifteen long minutes Harper arrived and Alex and Dean were still going at it.  
"Sorry I was late." she explained "My car broke down, and I kinda need to stay here tonight."  
"Sure I bet tonight's gonna be fun!" Justin said plastering a fake smile on.  
That night in bed with Harper Justin tried to telepathically send Alex a message. "Even when I'm with her I'm thinking of you."

**"Imma be" Black Eyed Peas**  
"Come on Harper!" Alex yelled "We can win this thing!" They were in the living room playing there favorite game, "Guitar Hero" She slammed the final chord.  
"We did it!" Harper shouted excitedly hugging Alex. While they were celebrating a bee flew into the room. Alex screamed.  
"Justin come save me!" she shouted. Justin ran into the room shirtless. He picked her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. Just as they were about to go to her room, Alex woke up. Dammit Alex thought well at least imma be happy in my dreams.

**"Change" Taylor Swift **  
"I hate society!" Alex screamed in a blinding rage. She threw her purse down and stuck some ramen noodles in the microwave.  
"They put these fuckin gates around us! We venture out to find love for ourselves and we're scorned!" she peered into the refrigerator for a drink. Justin came in from the back and opened his mouth to speak.  
"Don't dare ask what the fuck is wrong, I'll tell you what the fuck is wrong! The government is wrong, society is wrong! Gays, lezbos, and black and white people can't be in love and married without being scorned at by society or the government!" Panting the room began to sway around Alex. "The god damn government needs to leave us the fuck alone!" Alex passed out in Justin's arms. She smelled like a bar like Justin thought. He rubbed her back soothingly.  
"It's okay Al things will change."

**"Perfect mistake" McClain sisters**  
Alex took Justin to GiGi's fabulous Christmas party, because that's the only way her parents would let her go. The only reason she wanted to go was, because rumor had it that at GiGi's house mistletoe you has to make out. She was excited so she could kiss Dean. She stood on her tiptoes scoping the crowd for Dean spotting him she whisper-shouted  
"Hey, Dean come here!". She ran-walked underneath the mistletoe to wait for him. Instead she saw Justin walk toward her.  
"Hey sis have you checked out the stairs wicked! I slid down them, like, three times! Such a rush!" Alex said nothing just pointed up as the crowd began to chant. "Make out, make out, make out!" She made the perfect mistake.

**"Get back" Demi Lovato**  
"Hey little sis!" Justin called to Alex making his way through the crowd to greet her. She turned around as if she didn't even see him. He frowned that was it? It was the first time they saw each other in months and that was it. No secret making out in the bathroom no trying to pull him into the bedroom. He sighed it was no us now he thought. We were teenagers and had raging hormones. I really do wish we could get back to the old days he thought.


End file.
